Call of Doodly 4: Modern Stupid Gay Lol!
Fighters * 8Bit Mario * Adam Sandler * Aku Aku (Samurai Jack) * Alastor Moody (Harry Potter) * Andross (Star Fox) * Anton Ego (Ratatouille) * Ash Ketchup * Balloon Solid Snake * Baseball Man * Ben (The Legend of Zelda) * Beppi the Clown (Cuphead) * Bernie Sanders * Bill Cipher * Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Billy Mays * Bogmire (Luigi's Mansion) * Bomberman * Boombox Tails * Boss Baby/Sans * Bowser * Carl (South Park) * Chef (South Park) * Consuela (Family Guy) * Count Bleck * Cuphead * Daddy Derek * Danny Davieto * Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Doctor Snuggles * Donkey Kong * Dolen Dark * Dora the Explorer * Dr. Evil (Austin Powers) * Dwanye Johnson * Elec Man (Mega Man) * Elf * Emoji Mario * Exeggutor (Pokemon) * Felix the Cat * Francis (Paper Mario) * Fred Flintstone * Frozone (The Incredibles) * Gabe Newell * Gaijin Goomba * Garfield * Gene (The Emoji Movie) * General Scales (Star Fox) * Genie (Aladdin) * GladJonas * Grimace * Hector (Coco) * Homer Simpson * Hulk Hogan * Jack Black * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Jinx (Pokemon) * John Cena * Jontron * Joker (Batman) * Judy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) * Kermit the Frog * King Dice (Cuphead) * Kirby * Krystal (Star Fox) * Lamp Garfield * Link Inkling * Lighting Mcqueen * Loituma Girl * Loli * Luigi * Luis Griffin (Family Guy) * Mandy (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) * Mankey Kong * Marshmellow Pikachu * Mario * Master Chief * Mayonetta * McNuggies (Mc Donald's) * Metal Sonic * Mickey Mouse * Miguel (Coco) * Mii * Mom (Binding of Issac) * Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) * Mr. Bean * Mr. Electric/Doug Walker * Mr. Krabs * Mr. Saturn * Mr. Turner (Fairly Oddparents) * Mung Daal (Chowder) * Naruto/Patrick * Nelson Muntz (Simspons) * Nesquik Bunny * Nick Cage * Obama * Olaf * Osama Bin Laden * Rainbow Pac Man * Reggie * Robbie Rotten * Robot Spongebob * Rubber Fruit (TF2) * Pac Man * Peach * Peridot (Steven Universe) * Perry the Platypus * Peter Griffin * Petey * Pewdiepie * Pickle Pikachu * Pineapple Pen * Pink Panther * Pope * Princess Shroob * Reggie * Roblox Man * Sanic * Shrek * Spingebill * Snoop Dogg * Sonic * Soldier (TF2) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Spongebob * Spy (TF2) * Spyro * Squidward/Weegee * Starlo (Mario and Luigi) * Stewie Griffin * Stormtrooper * Surfer Man * Syndrome (The Incredibles) * The King (Legend of Zelda) * Tinky Winky * Toad * Todd Howard * Waldo (Where's Waldo) * Waluigi * Wario * Wheelchair Mario * Will Smith * Wind Waker Snot Kid (Legend of Zelda) * Winnie the Pooh * Woshua (Undertale) * Verne Troyer (Harry Potter) * Viridian (VVVVVV) * Vivian (Paper Mario) * Yo Mama Man * Yoda * Yoshi Npc's * Blobfish * Cappy (Mario Odyssey) * Chain Chomp Mario * Creeper * Dog * Fish Bone * Flowey (Undertale) * Goopey Le Grande (Cuphead) * Grandpa Lemon * Huey (Paper Mario) * Letter F Man * Letter G Man * Letter H Man * Map (Dora the Explorer) * Pickle Rick * Pigeon * Pokey * Shuckle (Pokemon) * Spaghetti Frog * Tiara (Mario Odyssey) * Tiki Goon (Donkey Kong Country) * Thomas the Tank Engine Iteams * Airplane * America Fidget Spinner * B Glasses * Boot * Calculator * Chalkboard * Cheese Burger * Cheese Nips * Chocolate Cookie * Crown * Cupcake * Diamond Sword * Doom Cartridge * Donut * Dorito * Dr. Pepper * Duck toy * Egg * Egg Plant * Emerald * Fanta Drink * Fedora * Fidget Spinner * Fire Skull * Fish * Fork * Flute * Garlic * Gem * Gun * Hamburger * Kid Kat * Leaf * Lighting Mcqueen Shoe * Mario Hat * Mayo * Mc Donalds Hat * Minion Goggles * Mountain Dew * Nike Shoe * Nuclear Gun * Nutella Jar * Onion * Onion Rings * Paint Brush * Pants * Peanuts * Penny * Pepsi * Pickle * Pizza * Red Bull Drink * Red Skull * Rubix Cube * Shoe * Shrimp * Shulk Sword * Skull * Spiky Shoes * Stick * The Power Glove * Tri-Force * Tubby Toast * Twilight Book * Underwear * Whoppy Cousin * Wii U Battle Maps * Hell * Mario Circuit * Volcano * Mc Donalds * Roblox High School How to crash your game * Having a high-pitched voice. * Failing your tournament * Playing the game for more than 6 hours * Sucking at the game * Being a noob * Having a gamertag that includes 1337 speak or gibberish * Having a gamertag that includes the word "sniper" * Saying you having a girlfriend * Being a little kid * Leaving your game on for more than 24 hours * Saying your a pro * Sucking on easy mode * Network hacks * Having Cheats * Spamming Comments * Taking more than 5 hours to beat the tutorial * Calling your Justin Bieber * Type the lyrics from "You can't touch this" * Getting Sniped * Calling yourself "Elmo". * Doing 360-Noscopes. * Not respecting teams Trivia * This game was made in 2016 then delayed to 2017 and officially released in 2018 * This game will be on PS3, Playstation Move, and the Wii U * There are 210 copies for this game Category:Shames